


Fearful Silence

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: Fear clutches Tim's heart as he awaits Bruce's judgement.I wrote this after binging sad Shane Koyczan.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Fearful Silence

For once, Tim cannot read Bruce's emotions. He lays in scratchy white sheets with a consistent beep. Bloodied bandages are pinned against his wounds.

And Tim lies there, fear seizing his heart. A part of him is waiting to see if Bruce stands to scream "That's not my son!" 

Instead, Tim's treated to silence. He almost wants to stand and say "I'm sorry." But within this world there's too many apologies and not enough of them true. 

Tim wants to spill secrets but too many of them have been held too close to his chest that they've permanently imprinted and aren't coming apart without parts of his heart.

Instead, lies want to slip off Tim's tounge like honey. It's almost like he thinks that they can stop the bleeding of his heart like a bandage.

"It's not you. I've always been like this. Besides, it's not the first time." The truth burns like acid, and so he pins a pathetic "I'm sorry," on the end.

Bruce doesn't seem to react, eyes burning into the bandages wrapped around his wrists. He's probably given up on trying to think that it's alright and that it's okay.

So Tim lays there and waits in fear for his adopted father's words. Minutes seem like hours and time seems unnecessary.

"Tim…" he trails, anguish pushing at his voice

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maybetheremaybenot)


End file.
